Old Spice
by KillerMay
Summary: NARUHINA, AU, She met him on the beach. Well, she didn't really meet him, but it was the first time she saw him. ONE-SHOT.


**AN.**I ran out of ideas. Seriously. NaruHinaaaaa(:

OLD SPICE -

(aqua reef)(pure sport)(showtime)(swagger)(after hours)

**aqua reef;**

She met him on the beach. Well, she didn't really meet him, but it was the first time she saw him.

His blue eyes were shining and his blond hair was flopped over, sticking to his face because of the water. He was standing in the ocean wearing only swim trunks. She didn't notice the people around him, but he was standing in a group, laughing.

He was tan, but not so much where he was as orange as his swim trunks.

She felt boring compared to him. He was colorful. Her skin was pale, her eyes were white, her hair was black. The most colorful thing about her was her yellow bikini - and even that was a replacement her friend made to the black and white polka dot one she used to have.

She was only vaguely aware that she was standing there, staring at him.

"Hinata!" her blond haired friend called, running over to her. She looked over.

"I-Ino," she stuttered. It was a horrible habit of hers. "W-Was I gone t-that long?" She was supposed to come over and get their runaway volleyball. She thought beach volleyball was a bit of a cliche for someone like Ino, but still. Ino was popular. Ino was pretty. Ino didn't look away when people talked to her. Ino was _blond_.

"Um, yeah," she replied. "It's been _forever_, I thought I'd come over to help you look." Hinata smiled and nodded her thanks. She looked back for a second to where the blond boy had been.

He was gone.

**pure sport;**

She saw him again at school.

She was walking through the hall next to Ino, laughing at something she had said, when suddenly, she saw him yelling at someone. She stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't angry yelling, he was just...generally yelling, or maybe talking loudly would be better.

He was wearing orange, just like when she first saw him, except this time it was orange jeans, and an orange jacket over a black shirt.

Again she felt plain with a white shirt that was too big and black skinny jeans.

Ino continued walking a couple steps when she turned around to look at her, eyebrow raised.

When she followed Hinata's eyes, she saw what she was staring at, she grinned.

"You like him," she sad in a sing song voice. Hinata turned bright red.

"N-no! I don't e-even know h-him!" she denied.

Ino laughed, "It's not like I said _love_, Hina - but you think he's cute, right?" Her face became an even darker shade of red. "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't we go find out what his name is?" Hinata shook her head viciously.

"N-no, it's fine."

"Oh come _on_, Hinata - Kiba is talking to him and we both know him pretty well, so it's not like it'd be weird. He must be knew - maybe he needs someone to show him around?" she winked, and then, despite the protests, dragged Hinata over to them.

"Hey Kiba!" she yelled.

"Speak of the devil," Kiba said to the blond.

When she finally stopped in front of them, she looked at the blond, "Who's this?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, loudly. He then bowed. "At you service."

Ino bowed back and she introduced herself when they rose back up. "Ino Yamanaka," she said promptly, holding out her hand for him to shake - which he did. "And this," she motioned toward the black haired girl who was slightly hiding behind her. "Is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet ya'," he replied. "I'm new, so I don't really know anybody yet..."

"I know the feeling," she said with a nod. "Well...not really, 'cause I've lived here my entire life but when my dad was going through his mid life crisis one summer, he and a couple of friends decided to make a band and play gigs in Kiri, and I had to go with them, so I didn't know anybody then, yes."

He laughed. "What a shame. When my mom went through her mid life crisis, she just bought a Ferrari and then mutilated it with a hammer. She let me help."

"She sounds very sane."

"Only on Wednesdays."

The two blonds continued talking, and Hinata and Kiba exchanged a few words when the bell rang. Kiba and Ino ran off to their first period class, forgetting about the other two.

They both began to walk in the same direction. "Hey, do you have Hatake, too?" he asked. She nodded. "Sweet! You didn't talk much, we should get to know each other better and stuff!"

She blushed, "S-sorry," she said. "I-I guess I'm s-shy," she said, weakly with an apologetic smile.

He was about to reply when the tardy bell rang. "Oh...I guess we're late..."

"M-Mister Hatake is a-always late, he's p-probably not even th-there yet."

When they got to the classroom, they continued to talk. Naruto found out that _yes_, Hinata was incredibly shy, she was a dancer, and she could play piano. She found out that he was the complete opposite of shy - willing to speak his mind about anything and everything, he tried to play drums a while back but couldn't focus, and he ran track.

He also smelled like Old Spice.

**show time;**

"Do y-you need anyo-one to show you a-around?" Hinata stuttered out. "O-or did the c-counselor al-already?" It was nearing the end of second period, which Naruto also had with her.

"She just showed where my classes and stuff were," he said. He was walking next to her with his hands behind his head. "Not where everything else was - like the gym, I have PE next period."

"O-Okay, I have T-theatre Arts next, it's n-near the g-gym."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks Hinata!" he said, loudly, making her turn bright red.

"I-It's no problem," she replied giving him a small smile.

"Hey, show me where the Theatre Arts room is and I'll wait for you after class, kay?" She nodded and smiled. They continued walking until they reached the other end of the school, Naruto was explaining how to make instant ramen to Hinata, who had never tried it.

"H-Here it is," Hinata announced, softly. The hallway broke off into another hallway and then the lounge-type area in front of the gym. She pointed toward the two wide doors that were painted Konoha High green. "There's the gym-" she pointed to the first door on the hallway by the gym. "-a-and that's th-the Theatre Arts room."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks! See you after class, Hina-chan!"

As he walked off to class, Hinata turned bright red. He gave her a _nickname_.

Her emotion could only be compared to the smiley face made from a colon and a capital 'D'.

**swagger;**

Hinata didn't feel comfortable in front of people unless she was dancing. It was nearly impossible to get her to yell at someone unless they messed up their choreography multiple times.

She took a part time teaching seven years olds how to dance over the summer - she got fired for yelling at a little girl who wasn't trying at all. The girl was completely unaffected by it yet Hinata still got fired - in fact, the girl stomped on her foot and called her several choice words that a seven year old shouldn't know.

She still swears she sees that girl walking down the street, occasionally.

Anyways, as of now, the Hyuuga was working on choreographing a dance for the class. The class she was in wasn't really Theatre Arts, it was an Honors Dance class made only of girls because, while the school had some good boy dancers, they were too embarrassed to actually try out for Honors Dance...

She morphed herself with the music, ignoring everything else - even the stares some other people were giving her.

The bell broke through her concentration.

She sighed and slipped her shoes on. She always thought the worst part of the day was after dance. She grabbed her bag and when she saw a familiar flash of orange and yellow outside of the door she brightened up.

Though she hadn't really known Naruto very long, she could already tell he was a _genuinely_ nice guy.

(he was also kindofmaybesortof adorable, but that was really just a bonus)

She half skipped out of the room, smiling, to find him...talking to Sakura Haruno.

Now, let it be known that Hinata and Ino are best friends and the story between Ino and Sakura was a long one.

At Konoha High, cliques and stereotypes could either make or break you. Ino was the pretty, popular girl and by association, Hinata was considered pretty and popular too [in a more... low key, sort of way]. Back in elementary school and about half way through middle school, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were all best friends.

Again, cliques and stereotypes could either make or break you - while Ino grew into brand names and cute clothes, Sakura grew into dark skinny jeans, thick eyeliner, and screamo band tee-shirts. Now, Hinata doesn't blame Ino for this next part, really, because her mother was an ex-cheerleader who wouldn't let her associate with people like Sakura.

Ino was forced to break off her friendship with Sakura, and Hinata had to choose between the two. At first, she could get along with both of them just fine as long as she didn't mention the other girl. Eventually though, Sakura made more friends with similar interests to her and Hinata was left in the dust.

Since this, they had a minature war going on.

So, no, Hinata wasn't someone to hold grudges, but she still didn't have to like Sakura talking to Naruto.

Sakura was in Honors Dance like Hinata, she probably caught him on the way out.

His loud voice broke through her thoughts. "Nah," he replied to whatever Sakura had said to him. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine."

Hinata walked up, timidly. "N-Naruto," she said, announcing her presence.

Naruto gave her a big smile, "Hey, Hinata!" She smiled backed and saw Sakura's features darken out of the corner of her eye.

"Well," Sakura said, breaking up the moment. "We'll see you later." It was only then that Hinata noticed Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the pink haired girl. He had a real knack for blending into the background. She gave the blond a small wave and then dragged [because she _could_] Sasuke off somewhere.

"So, I never actually asked what your next class was," Naruto said as they began walking to the senior hall.

"O-oh, um, well it's a half day," she said. Naruto's rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that he kind of forgot. "So, w-we just go back to Mister H-Hatake's room until the last bell."

"Huh...I guess I picked a good day to randomly show up to school, huh?"

"Y-you won't be saying t-that when you ex-experience a full day," she said with a small smile. He scratched his chin and shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "I-I see you m-met Sa-Sasuke and Sakura," she said, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged. "Yeah - that Sasuke is a real bastard," he said. "Sakura seems...nice enough - kinda violent though. Like my mom -ttebayo." Hinata giggled. "So, like - what's up with that Shikamaru guy?" he asked. "'cause in gym, we were playing basketball and someone passed it to him and we was sleeping while he was standing up."

"H-He's really lazy, he sleeps w-whenever he can, even in the m-middle of P.E.," she explained. She was noticing that she was starting to stutter less around him, which usually meant that she was getting used to them - she could talk without stuttering to Ino [unless she made her nervous, somehow], her cousin, Neji, her father, and her little sister.

"Huh... he seems like a pimp." She giggled.

They walked the rest of the way to homeroom, Naruto rambling about nothing and everything.

They made it into Kakashi's room right before the bell - not that it particularly mattered - he had a habit of randomly disappearing during his planning periods. So, naturally, he was going to be late. Even though it was (technically) the middle of the school day.

Naruto stopped talking for a moment and looked around. "He's... not even here," he announced.

"He's probably not coming back," Sakura, who had been standing there the entire time (Sasuke next to her), said. "I mean... there's only fifteen minutes left in the school day."

While Hinata may not have been particularly _fond_of Sakura (or her little lackey), they used to be friends, so she wasn't going to be rude. "B-But he is Ka-Kakashi, j-just watch him sh-show up r-right be-before school ends." That was something he would do. Come in just to tell them that the bell doesn't dismiss them - he does.

Sakura laughed, "That is something he would do," she murmured. It was quiet for a few seconds before she turned to Naruto, smiled, and said, "So, Naruto, we haven't really gotten to know each other past our names. Where did you move from?"

"Oh, uh... Uzushio," he answered.

"Whirlpool?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aren't there a lot of gangs up there?" Sakura asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but the bell rang before he could. Everyone stood up and began making there way toward the door.

Then, Kakashi Hatake appeared. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked from behind the medical mask covering his mouth and nose. "The bell doesn't dismiss you, _I_ dismiss you."

**after hours;**

Hinata gathered her things and then waited at the end of the hall way for Ino. She was_ so _ready for the three-day weekend.

She heard loud voices approaching and looked up to see Kiba and Naruto walking on opposite sides of Ino who, judging by the two boys laughing (and her smirking), had just told a joke. Hinata walked toward them, meeting them halfway.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, smiling. She fell in line next to him, listening to Kiba tell a story of what happened to him during Family and Consumer Science (an ex girlfriend made him take it - they broke up before school had even started back).

"So, wait," Ino said, stopping him, mid-story. "You blew up a _cookie_."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"...Wow, just wow."

"So, like, did any of it explode into your mouth?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... some of it," Kiba replied.

"...Was it good?" The other three laughed at him, but he just looked confused. "What? No, seriously."

Ino patted his shoulder. "Let it go, Naruto. Let it go."

They continued walking and laughing until they reached the parking lot. Ino's dad picked her up and Kiba began walking home in the opposite direction.

Naruto ad Hinata turned the corner, still walking side-by-side, but not talking.

"So, Hinata," Naruto said. He was staring up at the sky, his hands behind his head. "I just moved here and you've been really nice to me and stuff, so.. like, do you want to maybe do something this weekend? 'cause I haven't really gotten a chance to look around town and stuff.

"Uh...um, yeah," she said, smiling and nodding. "Sure."

"Sweet!" he said, grinning widely. He pulled out his phone and held it out to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, can I have your number?"

Her eyes widened. Oh. _Oh_. She was stupid. She took his phone and added a new contact. She then pulled out her own phone and handed his phone back with hers so he could put in his own number.

He typed it in as they continued walking.

Hinata stopped suddenly just as he finished. He continued walking a few steps before realizing she wasn't next to him. He turned around and looked at her, his gaze questioning.

"I live here," she explained, not stuttering once. He looked up at the... mansion.

"...Woah," he said in shock. "That... is a very... very large house." She giggled and held out her hand for her phone. He handed it back to her, still looking up at the house.

'Cause, seriously? He lived in an apartment.

Hinata typed in a code to the gate and waited for it to open. Naruto finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, hey - don't forget about this weekend," he said, pulling her into a quick hug. "It's a date!"

She smiled and blushed as she turned to walk up to her house.

Oh yes. He _definitely_ smelled like Old Spice.

_(end)_

**AN.** I don't like the ending but I wanted to write this before Valentine's Day (because I would forget by tomorrow). Review please! :D


End file.
